Beca Mitchel: The True Story
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Prologue to Flesh. Ever wonder what happened to Rebeca Mitchell to turn her into one of the most dangerous serial killers in the world? What exactly did she feel when she ran into Chloe Beale? Rated M for strong contents. WARNING: contains rape and murder.
1. Chapter 1 - Early Years

**Beca Mitchell: The True Story  
** **a Prequel to Flesh**

by **AnnaKendrick47**

Rated: **M**

Disclaimer: I based the interview off of the Child of Rage documentary

 **Warning:** this chapter contains heavy stuff, so I should put on a trigger warning

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Early Years**

 _"Rebeca, at night, what does your mom do to your door?" The therapist asked 7-year-old Rebeca Mitchell._

 _The little brunette was sitting on the couch with her feet under her, resting her chin on her hand._

 _"She locks it." Rebeca answered. She didn't show sadness or pain, it actually looked like she was bored._

 _"Uh huh, why does she lock it?" The therapist asked her again._

 _"Because she doesn't want me to kill her." Rebeca said again._

 _"And would you?"_

 _Rebeca nodded._

 _"Why do you want your mother to die?" He asked._

 _"Because I don't like to be around people." Rebeca said._

 _"And how would you kill her?" The therapist asked again._

 _"I would stab her." Rebeca said. "But I would keep her head, so I could remember that she suffered, too."_

oO0Oo

Dana Mitchell grabbed her purse off the counter and searched for her husband throughout their large house.

"Honey, I'm going to the store, can you keep an eye on Beca?" she asked. "She's asleep, if she wakes up, just check her diaper."

Ethan Mitchell chuckled as he turned his attention to his wife and lowered the volume on the TV.

"Babe, I'm her father, I think I know how to take care of her. Plus, she's already 1, you've said that everytime you've gone out since she was a newborn." Ethan said.

Dana sighed and relaxed while Ethan chuckled.

"Go, we'll be fine." Ethan said with a smile.

"Alright." Dana said. "I'll be back soon."

Ethan smiled and Dana left.

After about 10 minutes, Ethan turned off the TV and went upstairs to his daughter's room. He quietly made his way into the room, only to find his daughter was still asleep. He just stood next to the crib and watched the 1-year-old sleep peacefully.

Ethan then coughed rather loudly until the baby woke up, startled and confused.

"Sorry sweetie, did I wake you up?" he asked.

Beca looked around with her curious wide eyes, but she whined when Ethan bent down to check on her.

"Shhh now." he said. "Mommy said if you woke up, I had to check your diaper and that's what I'm gonna do."

Ethan had a wicked smile as he said that. He picked the whining baby up and placed her on the changing table.

Beca cried loudly when Ethan took off her shorts and diaper. The man closed his eyes as he felt up his infant daughter and his breathing soon became quick and ragged.

Baby Beca's cries got louder as she kicked her little legs and arms, of course, powerless to stop what the older man was doing.

When Ethan opened his eyes again, he hummed before looking down at Beca. He didn't have to change her diaper but he definitely had to change his pants.

oO0Oo

As the years went by, Dana found her daughter's behavior weirder and weirder. Her and Ethan tried to have another baby, but she had a miscarriage.

Due to Beca crying all night, Dana developed insomnia, so Ethan took her to a doctor who prescribed her something so she would sleep all night without waking up. That also made her lose the desire to have sex, which Ethan of course said he understood.

Everytime they'd go out with Beca, she'd be quiet, angry, not willing to play and, if she did, she would hurt the other children.

Dana was getting so tired of this behavior, she was exhausted during the day. Ethan encouraged her to go out with friends, loosen up, relax, so she did.

Now, Beca was already 5, Ethan often stayed alone with her so Dana wasn't worried anymore. When her daughter was growing up, at around 2 or 3, sometimes when Dana would bathe her, she noticed her daughter's little girl parts were bleeding. She became alarmed and went to the doctor, who said it looked like her curious toddler had been rubbing her private parts a little too hard, so he prescribed a cream and he recommended her watching Beca to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

Oh how wrong was that doctor.

That afternoon, Ethan smiled as his wife left and immediately put his beer down before he stood up from the couch.

It was summer and it was hot, most times Dana would let Beca wear just a pair of panties or panties _and_ a T-shirt. This was one of those days.

So when Ethan quietly made his way to his daughter's room, she was on the floor, with her back to him, wearing one of her mother's old T-shirts and a pair of white panties.

Ethan immediately moaned quietly, making himself known.

"What are you doing here, daddy?" Beca asked. Her tone usually didn't show cuteness, love, interest, it was a cold tone and her eyes were always empty.

Ethan groaned as he made his way closer to his daughter, who stood up, alarmed.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him. "Or I'll kill you!"

Ethan laughed before he stepped forward and grabbed the small child. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans before throwing Beca on the ground on her back. The little brunette started crying loudly, screaming at the top of her lungs, before Ethan actually started raping her. He moaned loudly and started thrusting faster and faster, not paying attention to his daughter's screams of pain.

"Honey I forgot my– OH MY GOD!" Dana said, running down the hall.

Ethan opened his eyes and immediately stepped away.

Beca lied there, crying, bleeding, broken. After that, of course, she only got worse.

oO0Oo

 _"Rebeca, can you explain to me what's your drawing?" The therapist asked._

 _"This is me, this is my dad." Rebeca said. "He's touching my vagina and I'm crying. These dots are tears."_

 _The therapist nodded as she looked at Rebeca's drawing._

 _"And this other one?"_

 _"This is my dad, his penis is out. That's me, he's putting his penis inside my vagina." Rebeca said. "And I'm bleeding and crying."_

 _The therapist nodded and collected the second drawing again._

 _"Rebeca, do you touch your private parts?"_

 _Rebeca nodded, bringing her legs up so she could sit under them on the couch._

 _"How often would you say you do it?" He asked again._

 _"I used to do it everyday. I would touch my vagina a lot until it bled, but it got really bad so my mom took me to the doctor and now I don't do it anymore." Rebeca said._

 _The therapist nodded as he took his notes about the 7-year-old sitting in front of him._

oO0Oo

Rebeca Mitchell was quite an unusual girl. Not because she had been mostly raised by her mother. Not because she was the troublemaker at school, always biting children, stabbing them with scissors.

Rebeca Mitchell never liked going out at daylight. She hated the sound of people laughing. She didn't have friends at all but most of all, she hated her father.

She hated his short brownish-grey beard. His chocolate brown eyes, his crooked grin. The way he'd bend his head a little if he didn't quite understand what one was saying.

Rebeca adopted the name Beca. She'd inherited a huge fortune from her mother, along with working in a big firm as the CEO after Dana Mitchell died. Now known as Beca, the girl bought herself a mansion in the middle of the woods in suburban Atlanta.

Beca's mansion had two of its four stories underground, that's just how Beca liked it. She wasn't quite fond of windows and light.

The very first floor was dark, stoned covered, lamps that strongly reminded torches up on the stone walls, a fairly large fireplace, which was almost always lit. You see, Beca was very fond of fire. The way it burned and lit up everything.

The second floor of Beca's mansion was covered up to the walls in velvet carpet, the same dim lit torch lamps, long halls that seemed endless. It had a total of four rooms and five bathrooms. All bathrooms were dim lit, with dark colored carpet covering the walls. It was a labyrinth going up to the front door. The darkness seemed to get people lost.

In a sunny afternoon, Beca invited her father onto her home. She'd hated him for so long, she finally had a plan.

As Ethan Mitchell drove his car up past the hundred trees surrounding the mansion's entrance, Beca watched him from the front window next to the front double doors.

Ethan walked up to the front door, Beca opened up the instant he did.

"Beca." He said with a small smile.

"Father." Beca said coldly. "Let's have a cup of tea."

Ethan followed her daughter. Beca led him downstairs to the sitting room. Beca didn't have a TV. She vowed never to have a single electronic device inside her house, not even a telephone.

"The tea is excellent, Beca." Ethan said, setting his mug down. "It surprised me that you invited me over. I'd never seen your home before."

Beca spoke nothing, she just watched her father finish drinking his tea. She gently set her mug on the coffee table and she watched it happen.

First, Ethan's mug fell to the thick dark carpet. The man himself dropped to the floor. Only then did Beca got up. She calmly collected his mug, setting both in her kitchen, before grabbing her father's ankles and dragging him out of the room.

Beca calmly and quietly dragged her father down the staircase and into the first floor. She had to use some serious force to set in him on the wooden table and cuff his hands and feet.

Beca then retreated to another wooden table full of sharp objects and several containers varying in size.

Beca put on a mask similar to a doctor's mask, put her hair back in a ponytail and some blue scrubs, along with gloves. She grabbed a pretty big sharp knife and returned to Ethan, who, by now, was stirring and groaning.

Beca unzipped his pants and slid off his boxers. She made a disgusted face as she picked up his penis and used the knife to cut it out. She hurried and placed it in a jar. She barely had time to close it when she heard her father's screams of pain.

Beca made her way back to the table. She placed a bucket under the table near the end before approaching her father, who was going pale as the blood drained from him.

"This will be quick." She said.

Beca drew the knife to Ethan's neck, hearing his pleads for her not to do it and slid his neck open. The blood that jolted from him followed a trail like a river and started dripping into the bucket.

Next, Beca started cutting him up, putting different parts of him in containers. Labelling everything as she went, carefully removing the skin and hair from every piece she cut.

When all the containers were full and properly labeled, Beca stared at them. She didn't know what to do, she hadn't exactly thought of that. She decided to leave them there for the time being. She then turned back to the table where her father had been and she grabbed his hands and feet, throwing them into the fire before grabbing his head. She had a plan for his head and put it inside the biggest jar, full of alcohol, then she grabbed a chair, climbing on it so she could place the jar with her father's head and smiled. She climbed off of the chair and watched her work with a smile.

Beca then cleaned all the blood with lye and bleach, especially on the bucket. Once she was all done with the room, she knew it was lunch time and she wanted to make some meat and rice. She eyed the containers before making up her mind. She was going to cook one of her father's parts. It was the best way to cover it up, if she ate the evidence, there was nothing to worry about.

Beca grabbed a container and took it upstairs to her kitchen. She already had the ingredients she was going to need sorted out. She carefully placed the container next to the carrots and began cutting her carrot. She hummed light as she sliced the carrot and cook the rice. It was going to be a fun evening.

Once her dinner was done, Beca sat alone in her huge dinner table, her silver plates and crystal glasses. She sipped her wine and stabbed the meat with her fork and put it in her mouth. She frowned as she chewed on it. She chewed slowly and surely and swallowed.

Beca smiled. It was delicious.


	2. Chapter 2 - What's Next?

**Chapter 2 - What's Next?**

Beca was sitting on a plane to Skagway, in Alaska. She was quietly reading a book about criminal law while the obese man next to her was sweating like a pig. She felt sorry for the poor man, she knew sweating wasn't voluntary and overweight people tended to sweat a lot more than others.

Beca had been to Prague and Budapest before on business. She'd always been curious about Alaska and cold places. She loved the cold weather. Snow, watching the snow fall from the sky, when she was a kid she even liked playing in the snow. Of course, she'd leave behind a trail of dead mice, all had broken necks if she happened to catch them, but that was fun for her.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like something to drink?" the stewardess asked a very distracted Beca.

"Oh, just a glass of orange juice please." Beca was quick to say with a kind smile.

The woman nodded and poured her some juice before addressing the man sitting next to Beca.

"What about you, sir?" she asked.

Beca turned her attention back to her book as she sipped her juice. She was currently in pre med but she loved reading business and law books, they taught her so much.

Beca was currently thinking of buying a condo in Skagway, she wasn't entirely sure, she was going to explore the city for a week to get a better idea.

Once the place landed, Beca quietly made her way through the crowd, grabbed her suitcase and went outside to get a cab to her hotel. She checked in, got in her ordinary room and opened her suitcase. She fished out jeans and a maroon T-shirt before closing the windows and undressing. Taking the chance she had a TV for the first time in a while she turned on the news and left it on the background as she changed.

 _"... Ethan Mitchell, 44 years old, is still missing. His wife, Sheila Mitchell, says he went out to meet his daughter, Rebeca, and never returned. The police say there's no evidence of murder, Rebeca says her father never arrived in her home. Ethan Mitchell has been convicted for rape, he spent 10 years in jail but was living a quiet life with Sheila."_

Beca smirked coldly as she heard the news. It had been 6 months since she feasted on her father and she had no meat left, which was bad. She really got addicted.

Beca had her eyes on a different person. He was a drug addicted who lived on the streets, always begging for change, sometimes he broke into bookstores and clothes stores to stay warm or to rob clothes.

Once Beca had changed into her new attire, she closed her suitcase, locked it, turned the TV off, put her combat boots on, grabbed her backpack and went out the door. She didn't even wave at the receptionists before calling a cab. She put on her sunglasses despite the grey weather and listened to an audiobook.

Beca stopped outside a very tall building and walked inside. She said she was there for the open house and the doorman smiled as he allowed her into the 14th floor. She took off her sunglasses as she walked out of the elevator and into apartment 14C, where there was quite a lot of people.

The apartment had a beautiful view of the water, a very open living room, two bedrooms and a good sized kitchen. Beca quickly spotted the realtor and went to talk to the woman. She got a full tour and explanation about the apartment.

Beca did consider buying the apartment, but the downside to having an apartment is she'd have upstairs and downstairs neighbors. Which meant she couldn't do her business there, people would hear, smell things and they'd most probably complain.

The next home Beca saw was a two story, four bedroom, two bathroom home, with a very big basement where the laundry room was, a very big garage that could easily fit a very wide SUV. That was more to Beca's liking, especially because the other houses weren't so close to hers. She asked the realtor about soundproofing the garage and basement, she quickly explained she was a DJ and liked to listen to music rather loud. The man nodded understandingly and spoke to her about the possibilities of making that happen. Beca left pretty satisfied.

Beca then went to a coffeeshop to read the newspaper and some books. She quietly and calmly observed people there. One particular man was being rude to the cashiers. He was wearing a suit that looked rather expensive, he was screaming at the baristas for having to redo his coffee twice before getting it right.

"Do you know who I am? I am Mark Kramer, I am a very important CEO, you people have to treat me with respect!" he spoke.

Beca frowned and made a mental note about his name before going back to her book. She felt the man walk to the front door and she followed him with her eyes. She saw him walk frustratedly to his car with a loud groan. She wrote his license plate number down on the side of her newspaper before sipping her coffee.

Beca checked the newspaper and read that a man was wanted for killing 15 people. He had been last seen in Juneau, Alaska. Beca had actually been following his trail, knowing he probably would want to move to a small town, such as Skagway. That was the main reason she'd come. She wanted to locate the man.

 _What kind of stupid killer stays in the state he committed the crimes?_ , Beca thought to herself as she read the newspaper.

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?" an elderly man approached and asked Beca.

"No." Beca said and he smiled and nodded before taking the seat.

oO0Oo

 _"So Rebeca, your mom told me you got into a fight with a boy in school. Tell me about that." the black bearded therapist asked little Rebeca._

 _"I got into a lot of fights." Rebeca said, playing with her nails._

 _"Yes but there was one in which you stabbed and bit him." The therapist asked. "Can you tell me about that?"_

 _Rebeca sighed before looking up at him._

 _"I grabbed the big scissors and stabbed Tony's arm because I wanted to watch him bleed. He hit me, so I bit his hand very hard and he cried a lot." Rebeca said._

 _"What did you want to do to him?" The therapist asked._

 _"I was trying to kill him." Rebeca said._

 _"Who else do you wanna kill, Rebeca?" the therapist asked her._

 _"My parents." Rebeca said._

 _"And how would you kill your parents?" The therapist asked._

 _"I'd stab them." Rebeca said simply. She had her head resting against her hand, like she was bored and tired of being there._

 _"Your mom tells me once you grabbed the kitchen knives and hid them in your room." the therapist asked. "Tell me about that."_

 _"I hid them in my backpack." Rebeca said._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I wanted to bring to school to stab my teacher." Rebeca said._

oO0Oo

Beca had returned to Atlanta and she had plans to buy a TV. A simple TV with no access to the internet, even though she didn't have internet at home. She'd leave that in the sitting room in front of the fire and she'd buy a DVD player. She liked to watch her old therapy tapes sometimes.

Sometimes it was harder to communicate with the outside world without a phone or a computer. Beca remembered back when she was 13 she liked to make mixes but she left that world behind when she turned 17. She'd planned to kill her father for a very long time and she needed to be disconnected for that.

Beca liked to think she lived a pretty anonymous life. She had no neighbors, no one knocking on her door to sell something and nobody ever called her. Even if she had a phone, she knew nobody would call her. She had no friends and her parents were dead.

Beca grabbed her backpack and went to her car. She'd been going to Barden University sometimes. She'd sit on the quad and watch the students while she pretended to listen to music.

Nobody was ever that interesting. The Freshmen were always fun to watch, they were so excited about being in college. They were all Beca's age, celebrating, screaming and acting like they were the kings of campus.

Beca was thankful she blended in well with her converse, her ripped skinny jeans and her books. She could walk freely around campus, enter buildings and even talk to professors without being asked too many questions.

She knew her father had been a teacher at Barden before he was arrested, but she also knew nobody here knew who she was. She was thankful that the media protected the victim.

Beca was very excited about kidnapping one of Barden's students, she wanted to see what young flesh tasted like. And that's when she spotted a curious girl sitting alone, looking around, biting her lip. The girl looked around the hall and saw Beca staring.

"Hey!" she called and got up, running towards Beca. "Hi! Do you happen to know where the auditions for the Barden Bellas are?"

Beca offered her a smile.

"The auditorium in building 11. Follow the campus map." Beca said.

"Thanks. I'm Stacie." the girl said.

Beca only nodded.

"Are you trying out for the Bellas too?" Stacie asked.

"No, maybe next year." Beca said.

Stacie nodded and looked down at her schedule.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late. Thanks!" she patted Beca on her shoulder and ran to the opposite side.

Beca watched her leave and smirked to herself before she left the building.


	3. Chapter 3 - Redemption

**Chapter 3 - Redemption**

Beca laughed to herself. She'd been so lucky, the police all over Alaska and the US for that matter had been looking for Dave Hilbert but she was the one to capture him. She had him in her basement of her new home in Skagway, strapped onto a table, completely unconscious.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Dave." Beca said, putting on her blue scrubs and doctor mask before turning to Dave.

Dave was a big guy, he has muscles almost the size of her head and tattoos all over his body. Not that tattoos were news to Beca, she herself had several.

Beca first cut open his chest all the way down to his belly button and that's when she heard him stir and groan.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked groggily.

"What you did to all your 15 victims." Beca said simply to him. "I'm killing you."

"I'll kill you." he said, still groggy. "I'll kill you bitch."

He fought against his restraints but he saw he wouldn't go very far.

Beca smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." she said. "Now do you want this to be painful or not?"

Again, Dave fought against his restraints and tried screaming for help. Beca injected his neck with anesthetic, strong enough to take down a horse. Once the syringe was empty, she set it on the table and began cutting Dave up.

It took less than when she cut her father up. Maybe because Dave didn't fight or because she knew what she was doing now.

Beca cut out his heart and put it into a box, separated from the rest. She then cremated his organs and cut out his meat, separating it into containers she'd put in her freezer for the next time she came.

Beca once again used lye and bleach to clean the room and burned down Dave's head. She didn't need to collect it. And flying on a plane with that would cause unwanted attention.

Before she left for Atlanta the next morning, she made sure to leave the box at the front door of the police station.

oO0Oo

Beca put down a plate with a cake on her very big wooden table. The cake had a single candle in it which was unlit. Beca grabbed a lighter from her pocket and lit the candle.

"Happy Birthday, Beca." Beca said to herself before blowing the candle. "You only turn 19 once."

Beca carefully removed the candle from the cake and cut herself a slice. She ate her slice of cake before sighing. Staring at the fire.

"I need more meat supply." she said with a sigh.

Deciding on her plan, Beca went to her room. Unlike usual rooms, Beca's was filled with papers, pictures and newspapers everywhere. It looked like a cop's office but it wasn't. Beca meticulously planned each one of her killings. She'd been planning the next one for months, it was gonna be good.

Beca walked closer to a wall and used a red marker to circle the head of a boy in a picture she'd taken at Barden weeks ago. It showed a boy standing in front of a group of other boys, talking to them.

"Benjamin Applebaum." she said. "You're my bitch."

oO0Oo

Beca had managed to sneak into an Economics 101 class but she sat in the back and watched and listened. She even took notes, she wanted to make it believable.

She'd been watching and silently following Benji for weeks, she knew his schedule now. She knew what subjects he took and what was taught in them.

Beca was one of the lasts to leave and she spotted Benji walking in her direction and she hugged her books, looking down before purposely bumping hard into Benji's shoulder, dropping her books to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the boy said, in a hurry to grab her books. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"That's okay." Beca said, grabbing her books from him. "You're Benji, right?"

"Yeah." he said. "What's your name?"

"Rebeca, I'm in your Econ class." Beca said.

"Oh really? That's nice!" Benji said. He was clearly nervous.

"Yeah! Would you like to go grab a cup of tea?" Beca asked.

"Really? N-now?" Benji seemed very surprised.

"Yeah, there's a few questions I'd like to ask." Beca said. "If you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all!" Benji said. "Sure, I just have to stop at my dorm."

"Oh sure, I'll meet you at Jill's Teashop?" Beca asked. "You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Benji said.

Beca smiled and walked away. She almost high fived herself mentally as she made her way to Jill's Teashop. She made sure to buy the teas in advance and she sat next to a tree. She made sure no one was looking when she dropped something on the tea. She looked up and saw Benji coming and she got up.

"Hey! I got us both some green tea, I hope you like it." Beca said, handing him his cup.

"Sure, yeah." Benji said.

"How about we take a walk?" Beca asked.

"Sure, sure." Benji nodded. He seemed all too eager and excited, probably about talking to a girl.

"So what else do you do?" Beca asked.

"I'm a magician." he said. "I tried to get into the Treblemakers and I didn't get in."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Beca said. "But if it makes you feel better, I think a cappella is really lame."

Benji seemed to blush. Beca checked the distance and saw they were slowly approaching her car. She made sure to park away from everyone on a deserted street so she wouldn't be seen.

"What do you do?" Benji asked.

"I'm in pre med." Beca said. "Economics 101 just seems fascinating. My mother is a CEO and she expects me to inherit the company."

"That sounds… cool?" Benji seemed unsure and Beca laughed.

"Yeah it actually is." Beca said and watched him take sip after sip of his tea. "So I wanted to know if you have notes on the first two weeks of classes? I wasn't here."

"Sure, I can send them to you." Benji said and shook his head. "I just feel a little bit dizzy."

"Oh, that's okay, it's probably 'cause you're drinking hot tea in the summer." Beca said.

Benji nodded and they were closer to her car.

"Rebeca, I gotta confess I'm not used to girls being so forward." Benji said and his eyelids felt heavy. He smiled at her but it looked crooked, like he was drunk. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a..."

Beca was quick to catch him when he fell. She put him inside her car, grabbed his bag, tea and phone and threw them away before getting them into the driver's seat. She turned on the car and drove off. She knew the anesthetic would only last for so long, so she needed to be home quickly.

Beca had some difficulty dragging Benji up the stairs and into the sitting room. She placed him onto an armchair and made supper. She wanted him to have one last meal before she killed him.

Beca sat and waited for Benji to wake up. When he did, he was confused.

"W-where am I?" he asked and shut his eyes tight. "I feel so weak."

"You fainted so I took you in my car and took you to my house. It's okay." Beca said.

Benji looked a little suspicious but he rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Don't worry, you probably need food, I'll fix you dinner and drop you off at home." Beca promised.

Benji said nothing and she left. She grabbed a platter with a silver bowl of soup and placed on the center of the wooden table.

Benji just watched as she fixed them both dinner and smiled at him.

"Come sit." she said.

Benji had difficulty walking to the table so Beca helped him.

Beca watched carefully as Benji ate the soup and repeated. She smiled and got up, clearing the table.

Benji was still groggy. He shut his eyes but didn't open them again. Beca had spiked his drink again.

"Oh Benji boy, the first time you speak to a girl and she does this to you." Beca said as she took off his shoes and dragged him downstairs to her dungeon, as she liked to think of it.

Beca got it all prepared. She cuffed Benji to the table, put on her scrubs and began cutting him before he woke up. She hated hearing the pleads, it made her mad.

Benji didn't have a lot of meat to offer but he had enough. Beca smiled as she placed his head in a jar next to her father's.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fame

**Chapter 4 - Fame**

Beca had lost count of how many people she'd brought back home and killed. She could easily survive on the meat of a person for a month, she had to kill one person a month. She'd alternate between Skagway and Atlanta. In Skagway, she didn't leave her name, but in Atlanta she did.

Beca watched in the news as her name became famous throughout the US and she could feel and see the fear in the eyes and voice of those who spoke about her. She smirked. She was becoming famous and she loved it. She liked that not one picture of her had been shown, so she could easily walk around.

Beca had her eyes set on her next victim, his nickname was Unicycle, but Beca never caught his real name. He was a Treble and he was quite famous around some parts of campus.

Beca was really tempted to kill Bumper, she'd heard about the jerk he was but she had to follow her plans.

Beca had also been watching a girl she was interested in, her name was Chloe Beale. Beca was more fascinated by Chloe than anyone she'd killed before. She just couldn't believe how kind the redhead was. She almost always had a smile on her face and Beca hated her for that. She hated her so much, she wanted to slice that smile off of her face. She wanted to make her scream.

Beca's collection of heads was getting too out of control so she had to burn a few heads in order to make room for only the special ones. And Beca had been saving a special jar for Chloe's head for months now.

Beca entered one of the bars at Barden and sipped a beer, quietly listening to the news. She smirked when she heard her name.

 _"Rebeca Mitchell is now on the list for the top 5 most wanted criminals in the world, she is known to be a cannibal who could possibly be connected to many disappearances all over the world."_ a woman reporter spoke. _"The police hasn't been able to track her down, nobody knows what she looks like, where she lives so President Obama advises everyone to stay alert."_

Beca heard some kids discussing that, among them were Unicycle with the Trebles and Chloe and Stacie with the Bellas. The two seemed terrified and the fact that it was a woman terrified them and the Bellas even more.

Unicycle, on the other hand, seemed to think it was ridiculous.

"Please, what can a woman do to me?" Unicycle asked. "She's probably smaller than me, I could own her no problem."

Beca smirked to herself and shook her head. _These boys will never learn._

Kidnapping Uni had been a little more tricky than for Benji, but lucky for Beca, Uni was usually out late because of his a cappella events, so the brunette managed to subdue him in one of those nights.

Beca knew Unicycle would fight with her so she skipped dinner and brought him straight to the table, cuffing his feet and hands. She put on her scrubs and waited for him to wake up. She wanted to tell him one last thing before killing him.

Unicycle finally woke up and looked around. He tried to move but he noticed he was cuffed and he quickly became desperate.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled before he finally saw Beca. "Who are you? Help me!"

"I thought you could own a woman no problem?" Beca asked.

"Wait… so you're..?"

"Rebeca Mitchell. In the flesh." Beca spoke with a wicked grin. "It's nice to meet you."

"Let me go and I won't tell anyone." Uni said. "I swear!"

"Swears don't mean anything to me." Beca said. "A lot of swears and promises got broken."

"I swear, I won't tell anyone, I'll say it's some other dude." Uni was desperate, especially when he saw the size of the knives on the metal table.

"I know you will." Beca said before grabbing a knife. "But I can't let you go. See, you'll be my lunch and dinner for the next month."

The boy's eyes grew wide in size.

"You'd eat me? Fucking gross!" he said. "Okay, so please at least send something to my parents!"

"I will. They'll get your heart of gold." Beca said. "Bye 'Unicycle'."

Beca didn't wait for his response before she cut his chest open and he screamed. She then cut his throat and it wasn't long before he stopped screaming.

oO0Oo

Fun fact about Rebeca Mitchell: she barely sleeps. It's weird, I know, but she doesn't.

Late night, it's all dark because well Beca keeps the window shut in her room and she keeps her door locked. She's a wee bit paranoid.

Beca thought killing her father would bring her peace. It would make the nightmares stop. But it didn't. She still had nightmares, she still woke up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. Worst of all? Beca had no one. She had no one with her. But knew if she had someone else in the house with her, she'd kill them after waking up with a nightmare.

 _"My baby girl.. hmmmm my baby girl." Ethan's voice echoed through the house._

 _Beca felt her heart racing and she had nowhere else to go. She looked around and the crib was too tall, preventing her from going anywhere._

 _Not that it mattered if she was on a bed, she was a baby after all. She couldn't get up._

 _The footsteps were getting closer, Beca could even see the shadow of his father on the hallway. She was crying loudly._

 _"Where is my baby girl?" Ethan asked and he came through the door._

 _Beca cried even louder, helpless. Not being able to move or run away or even scream for help._

 _"Come here baby girl." Ethan came closer to bed._

Beca woke up with a start. She sat up immediately and screamed at the top of her lungs. She got from the bed and paced around the room, screaming as loud as her vocal chords would allow her.

Beca looked around her room. She saw scattered sheets of paper, some balled up, some were just wrinkled. Beca grabbed some and ripped them with all her might. Of course, it was paper so there wasn't any difficulty.

The brunette noticed there were tears all over her face. She angrily groaned and let go of the papers. She ran across the hallways and out of her mansion and into her SUV. She drove away from town, speeding up as she did.

"Come on, motherfucker!" she screamed. She saw a deer on the road and it wasn't fast enough to move when she hit him. She stopped the car and got out, groaning angrily when she saw the rain. It was raining cats and dogs.

She grabbed the deer by the back paws and dragged it to the side of the road. She grabbed her knife from her boot and stabbed it on the neck, hearing the animal's grunt of pain.

"Die! Die!" she said, watching the blood drain from the deer before it stopped moving. She got up and breathed hard as she watched the dead deer for a few moments, trying to calm herself down.

Beca shut her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and heading back to her car. She got in, closed the door and restarted the car. She turned around and started making her way back.

She didn't expect to, but she was stopped by a police car, so she pulled down to the side of the road not a minute after she started driving again.

The cop approached her and she lowered the window.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Beca said and she still looked out of breath.

"You're covered in blood." he said. "And it looks like you've been crying, has anyone attacked you? Do you need medical assistance?"

"Oh no, the blood isn't mine, I hit a deer." Beca said. "I tried to help, but he was already bleeding so I pulled him to the side of the road."

"I see." the cop nodded and offered her a sympathetic smile. "It happens, miss, you don't need to cry over that."

Beca offered him a small smile back.

"I just felt so bad." she said.

"I know." he nodded. "I'd suggest you throw these clothes out, the blood will be hard to get off."

"Thanks. Thanks, I'll do that." Beca nodded and awkwardly sped off. She felt way calmer, a lot more than she had been when she first woke up.

Beca got home, got in her tub and turned on the water. She hugged her legs as she watched the blood wash off. She wished and looked at nowhere, scrubbing herself with her lufa slowly and calmly.

When she was sure there was no more deer blood in her, she got off the tub and dried off. She put on some comfortable clothes and threw herself on her bed. She checked the timer on her clock and saw it was nearly 5 AM. She groaned and opened her window before closing her eyes.


End file.
